


The Bebop redemption

by Markzucciniburger



Category: Cowboy Bebop, KING Stephen - Works, Shawshank Redemption - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markzucciniburger/pseuds/Markzucciniburger
Summary: So this is the first chapter of a series I’m working on. Where the bebop crew watch the Shawshank redemption and the film has a profound effect on one of the characters later on.
Relationships: slight spike x Faye later on
Kudos: 4





	The Bebop redemption

The Bebop Redemption

The automatic door on the spaceship hummed as it slid open. Behind it was a mountain of brown paper bags, filled to the brim of what to the spaceships occupants would consider relics. Relics known as “VHS Tapes”, with a pair of long legs beneath it, holding them up. As the mountain of relics made its way into the ships commons room, it was followed by a slightly smaller yet no less hulking pile of similar relics attached to a pair of long slender legs followed.  
After a solid 2 and a half minutes of grunting the pile of tapes were sat down in the middle of the common room floor, and two men fell back on the sofa, panting heavily, skin scorched from the sun, and covered in perspiration. One a long lanky man, with a large green bush of hair atop his head, the other muscular, bald, and donning a metal arm, and a thick black beard.

“Holy shit Jet, did we have to bring EVERY SINGLE goddamn tape back with us? I’m turning into a lobster over here!” Spike groaned, red as a velvet car seat, drained of all energy, and leaving a Spike Spiegel shaped sweat shadow on the sofa.

“Yes Spike! Did you not hear him?” Jet huffed, chest rising from panting, leaving a larger Jet Black shaped sweat shadow on the sofa.

Spike shrugged his shoulders

“He’s paying us four woolongs a tape? Any of that ringing a bell?

Spike, half paying attention gave a pitiful shrug.

Jet rolled his eyes.

“Doesn’t matter. We’re sorting and selling them to this guy, and that’s final. I refuse to eat lint and paint chips for dinner again.” Jet grumbled in response and Spike sighed “I am missing my beef in bell peppers in beef.” Their conversation was interrupted when a decidedly female voice piped up.

“Do any of you assholes want to give me a hand? I’m a about you be crushed over here!”

Spike sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t Ed supposed to be helping you?”

“She is! And not unlike you two, she’s nowhere to be found!” Faye Valentine grumbled as she pulled a large trash bag full of video tapes into Spike and Jets vision. Between Fayes Grunts and the dragging of video tapes, mumbled chatter within the garbage bag.

“What the hell was that?” Jet asked, eyebrow raised.

“I dunno.” Faye replied confused

She pulled the ends of the trash bag open, and inside, sitting on a pile of video tapes was a small child with wildfire for hair covered in sweat, and next to her lied a welsh corgi puppy, lying, and panting heavily.

“Ed! Where the hell have you been?”

“Edward… tried to tell you that…. Edward and Ein stuck…. in the bag…so hot….” The child muttered between heavy breaths.

Spike rolled his eyes and struggled to his feet.

“I’ll get the gremlin and the mutt some water and turn the fans on. We can start sifting through the tapes afterwards.

Faye plopped down on the sofa next to Jet, stealing spikes seat.

“Look at Spike Spiegel, being Mr. responsible.” She mumbled out, half conscious from exhaustion.

“Shut up.” Spike grumbled under his breath, picking up the dog and the child carrying both between each of his under arms into the kitchenette.

From there, spike called out

“By the way Faye, you’re lying in my sweat shadow!”

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGHHGHH!!!!!!”

Meanwhile in the kitchenette

Spike stumbled onto the tile floor of the bebop kitchenette, disregarding his shoes at the threshold. The tiles were cold and welcoming to his sweltering soles. He places the child and the dog onto the counter and turned to the calibers, grabbing a glass and a bowl.

“So hot.” The child whined.

“Rrrrf” ein growled.

“Don’t be so dramatic, you two, you’re gonna be fine.” Spike grumbled

“Bendy straw please!” Ed piped up.

“Yeah yeah. I got it.” Spike placed the cup and bowl on the counter, both now full of tap water. Ein inched up, and licked at the water in the bowl, and Ed sucked on the bendy straw. Meanwhile spike cracked himself a beer, and Jet piped up.

“A beers just gonna dehydrate you more spike!”

“Glug glug-don’t care-glug.”

Spike, drained the can dry, and crushed it in his hands.

“So these, tape things, what’s so special about’em?” Spike asked, popping a seat on the counter.

“You’re guess is as good as mine. All the guy said was that they’re more important to him than any amount of money. Make from that what you will.” Jet replies sifting through his trash bag.

“We’ll make money from that, that’s what we will.” Faye quipped.

“I hope so. Because if I find out I had to carry around that mountain of tapes to get gipped in the end he’s going to hear it from me. My fung shuei is all off.” Spike grumbled

“There’s going to be a quite a bit off of you if you don’t get over here and help us.” Jet snarled.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, jeeze. Just hold your horses old man.” Spike rolled his eyes and slinked to the common room to sift through the most monotonous job he’d taken since moving into the bebop.

Hours later

At around the stroke of 11 PM, earth hours, the damnable tapes had been stacked neatly in cardboard boxes, labeled and taped shut, signaling the end of their task.

The trio slumped back onto the living room sofa with a long sigh.

“It’s over. It’s finally over.” Spike heaved.

“Hate those damned things. Just had my nails done too.” Faye grumbled.

Jet rested for only a minute before struggling back up.

“Better give’em a call.”  
Jet slumped to the radio station off to the side, leaving spike and Faye alone on the couch.

“Ed and Scooby over there are as useful as ever.” Faye sighed and lit a cigarette.

She closed her eyes as she took a long drag, then opened them, Spike was there pushing the end of his cigarette to hers.. Fayes eyes went wide, and her heart skipped a beat. For a brief moment, time itself seemed to freeze. And as instantly as it began it ended. Spike slumped back and took a large puff.

“Lay off, they’ve been stuck in a hot cramped trash bag all day, it’s not their fault.” Spike chuckled, bemused.

“Well it’s certainly not MY fault, how was I supposed to know they were in there?” Faye said defensively.

“I dunno Faye, maybe do this thing called ‘checking’?”

“Dammit you two knock it off!”

Spike and Faye ceased their fighting and looked at Jet.

“Jeeze, who shat in your porridge this morning Jet?”

“I said ENOUGH. I just called our contact, you’re not gonna believe this.”

“Oh I just might!” Spike sighed.

“He says his ships being maintenanced and he won’t be able to get his tapes until tomorrow.

The bebop collectively sighed.

“Fantastic. Guess we’ve some time to kill.”

“The only thing I wanna kill right now is that contact.” Faye chuckled.

“After he pays us.” Jet cut in.

Spike chuckled and leaned further into his seat, until he felt something like at his back.

“What the hell?”

Spike reached under the cushion and pulled out another tape.

“Hey check this out. Shaw-shawshank? Redemption.”

“Guess we missed one. Toss it in the boxes.”

“After all the struggling and taping we’ve already done? No way. I’ll hand it to the guy, myself.”

Jet stretched his arms and shoulders out. “Your call. He docks payment because of damages it’s coming out of your cut.”

“Fair enough. Say Ed? Can you get this running?”

“Of course Edward can!” Ed bounced, her energy and bounciness returning in full force.

“What are you thinking spike?”

“Well since we got plenty of time and nothing better to do, I figure we could give one of these tapes a watch to pass the time. We went through all the trouble I think we’ve earned a look see. And it was the only one with a cover so I figger’ it’s important.”

Jet thought about it a moment, weighing the options in his head. After a minute, he shrugged.

“Faye, wha’dda you think.”

“I’ve got nowhere I need to be.” She retorted, recovering from her moment.

A small wildfire disguised as hair, zoomed in front of the crew, with a roll of tape and a pair of scissors and began working on the tape.

“Careful with that Ed!”

“Leave her be. Like you said, if anything happens it comes out of spikes cut.”

“Shut up.”

45 Minutes Later

“All done!” Ed cheered. She pushed the tape into the player, and cartwheeled back to her seat on the left armrest of the sofa, awaiting the start of the film.

Spike cracked another beer, and sipped lightly.

The film opened up with a man, clearly inebriated, with disheveled hair and suit to match, sipping from a bottle of brown liquor. The scene was highlighted by the soft classical music ensnaring from the vehicles radio.

“What the hell is he sitting in?” Faye cocked an eyebrow

“I dunno. Maybe it’s one of those uh…automobiles people used to drive.”

The scene cut to the same man, sleek, and combed sitting in front of a sterile wall

“Mr Dufresne, describe the confrontation between you and your wife the night she was murdered.”

“It was very bitter. She said she was glad I knew. She hated all the sneaking around. She said she wanted a divorce in Reno.”

“And what was your response?”

“I said I would not grant one.”

“He’s cute.” Faye whispered just audible for spike to hear and roll his eyes.

“I’ll see you in hell, before I see you in Reno, those are the words you used mr dufresne, according to the testimony of your neighbors.”

The man called, dufresne paused a moment and swallows.

“If they say so. I really don’t remember, I was upset.”

“Oh, he iced his wife? Jesus.” Spike puffing his cigarette

“You don’t know that.” Jet retorted, furrowing his brows at spikes comments.

“Will you two shut up?” Faye grumbled.

The scene switched to an attractive young couple, kissing passionately with clear intent. At the sight of this, the trio covered Edwards eyes with his hand.

“Hey! Ed wants to see!” The child whined, moving her head to see the screen only to be blocked by Jet once again.

Later the lawyer asking Andy Dufrense went on about how mrs Dufresne and her lover, Glenn Quinton were found the next morning riddled with bullets.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury, you’ve seen the evidence, you know all of the facts. We have the accused at the scene of the crime, We have footprints. Tire tracks, we have bullets strewn on the ground which bear his finger prints, a broken bourbon bottle likewise with fingerprints, and MOST OF All , we have a beautiful young woman and her lover, lying dead in each other’s arms. They had sinned. But was there crime so great as to merit a death sentence?. And while you think about that, think about this; a revolver holds SIX bullets, not eight. I submit this was not a hot-blooded crime of passion, that at least could be understood if not condoned. No, this was revenge. Of a much more brutal, and cold blooded nature. Consider this, four bullets per victim. Not six shots fired but eight. That means he fired the gun empty and then stopped so he could reload. Another bullet for each. An extra bullet per lover, right to the head.

Jet lit a cigarette. “That’s bullshit, all they’ve done so far is prove that he’s there. Not that he did it.”

“Shhh” spike and Faye hissed.

“You strike me as a particularly icy, and remorseless man mr Dufresne. It chills my blood just to look at you. By the power vested in me by the state of Maine. I hereby order you to serve two life sentences back to back. One for each of your victim. So be it!” The gavel slammed and the screen went dark.

“Well damn, that was short.” Spike remarked.

End of chapter 1


End file.
